ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Park (reimagined)
This is a plan for a reimagining of Walt Disney Studios at Disneyland Paris, once again operated by Euro Disney S.C.A (under direct ownership of the Walt Disney Company). The park would open on December 1, 2003, and would once again be themed after a working film studio, with the "lands" being referred to as studio 'lots', Walt Disney Feature Animation's original studio, along with Disney's TV and film studios in Paris would be relocated to the backstage of Walt Disney Studios. With Disney later making cutbacks to its 2D animation production, the reimagined WDS would circumvent this by converting them into 3D animation studios, offices and editing suites, in order to maintain a permanent production facility. Studio Lots Walt Disney Studios would feature four studio lots. Attractions opening after the park's inauguration are also displayed: Front Lot Front Lots serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earffel Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large "Fantasia'" fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. Front Lot features Disney Studio 1, a covered walkway with shops and restaurants themed after a soundstage with a recreation of a Hollywood street inside. Restaurants Restaurant en Coulisse Shops * Walt Disney Studios Store * Les Légends d'Hollywood * Studio Photo Toon Studio (including Toy Story Playland) Toon Studio is inspired by Disney and Pixar animated characters. The lot features such Disney and Pixar characters as Crush (from Finding Nemo), The Genie (from Aladdin), Mater and Lightning McQueen (from Cars), Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Slinky, and other characters from Toy Story, in addition to the other Disney characters present in the land’s show, 'Mickey and the Magician'. Two new rides would added in June 2007 (Crush's Coaster and Cars Quatre Roues Rallye). In 2009, the area would expanded with Toy Story Playland. In January 2012, construction would bgin on a new Ratatouille themed ride and restaurant, and it would be completed by 2014. * Flying Carpets Over Agrabah is a spinner ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant where riders sit in magic carpets and act as extras in Genie’s directorial debut. The attraction is set against a large “movie set” backdrop of Agrabah. * Crush's Coaster is a spinning roller coaster where guests enter the beached sound stage and film set of Finding Nemo, where Crush invites them to climb aboard sea turtle shells for a ride through memorable scenes from the movie. * Cars Quatre Roues Rallye is a Zamperla Demolition Derby where guests spin at a Radiator Spring’s car service station. Their cars are located on four spinning plateaus and they change from one spinning plateau to the next. * Art of Disney Animation is an interactive exhibit where guests watch a film about the process of animation, engage in interactive activities teaching about the history of animation, and can participate in Animation Academy. * Mickey and the Magician is a live show. * Ratatouille: L'Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy is a motion-based trackless dark ride based on the 2007 Disney·Pixar animated film Ratatouille. It would open in a new Paris themed area of the park in conjunction with a new restaurant following the Ratatouille theme. * Monsters Inc Laugh Floor (imported from the Magic Kingdom) * Stitch's Great Escape (also imported from the Magic Kingdom) * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop is a parachute jump ride themed to the Green Army Men from Disney-Pixar’s Toy Story movies. It opened as part of the Toy Story Playland expansion. Another version of the ride also exists at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin is a Caterpillar-style ride where guest sit in a large ride mechanism resembling Slinky Dog from Disney-Pixar’s Toy Story movies. It opened as part of the Toy Story Playland expansion. Another version of the ride also exists at Hong Kong Disneyland. * RC Racer is a steel shuttle roller coaster themed around RC from Disney-Pixar’s Toy Story movies where guest ride in RC on an orange, half loop track. It opened as part of the Toy Story Playland expansion. Another version of the ride also exists at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Toy Story Mania (imported from Disney's Hollywood Studios) is a shooting dark ride where riders try to score points by hitting targets with a variety of objects inside a carnival-themed playset. Restaurants * Toon Studio Catering Co. * Le Bistrot Chez Rémy Shops: * Disney Animation Gallery * Chez Marianne (Souvenirs de Paris) * Toy Story Playland Boutique Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains two distinct parts: Hollywood Boulevard, which features Hollywood-inspired street sets and the rides The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic; and Place des Stars themed around the production facilities of movie lots, containing Disney Junior Dance Party! and Muppet*Vision 3D. Attractions * Disney Junior Dance Party entertains guests with characters from Disney Junior series, including Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, and The Lion Guard. * Muppet*Vision 3D (imported from Disney's Hollywood Studios) * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror is a large freefall thrill ride where guests enter the fictional Hollywood Tower Hotel, and follow the story inspired by the television series. The finale of the ride involves a drop of nearly 200 feet. This ride originated at Disney’s Hollywood Studios and at Disney California Adventure. * Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic takes guests on a tour past movie sets and props, and also through the real, working studio complex set up behind the theme park. Highlights of the ride include stops at Catastrophe Canyon and Reign of Fire sets. This ride is adapted from the Studio Backlot Tour located at Disney’s Hollywood Studios and at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. Restaurants * Restaurant des Stars * La Terrasse * Café des Cascadeurs Shops Tower Hotel Gifts Backlot Boulevard Backlot Boulevard is a street inspired by Sunset Boulevard at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with two major attractions. Attractions * Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular is a car stunt show revolving around a series of stunts featuring automobiles, motorcycles, and jet skis. * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Avec Aerosmith is an enclosed B&M launch coaster and the fastest ride at Disneyland Paris. The ride is themed around an Aerosmith music video and takes place in the recording studio. It's a version of the same ride at Disney’s Hollywood Studios. This will be closing in the future to be re themed to Iron Man. Restaurants * Blockbuster Café * Backlot Express Shops * Rock Around the Shop * Backlot Accessory Store Future Areas Over the next few years, he Walt Disney Studios Park will be expanded with three new areas based upon Marvel, Frozen and Star Wars. In addition to the three new areas, the expansion includes a new lake, which will be the focal point for entertainment experiences and will also connect each of the new park areas. The first phase of the expansion will be completed in 2021. Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney Parks Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Parks Category:Fan-made Category:Reimagining